


Kitchen Adventures

by vesperlynds



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds





	Kitchen Adventures

Leslie spun around Ann's kitchen, before grabbing her best friend. "Come on, Ann. Let's dance!"

Leslie twirled Ann around the kitchen, while Ann tried to stop the movement. "Leslie, we are making waffles."

Leslie steadied them both and brought Ann into a passionate kiss. "Ann, I will only say this once in my life: The waffles can wait."

Ann started stripping out of the 'best friends forever' apron Leslie had made her. Leslie's hands, covered with a light dusting of waffle mix, made her way down Ann's arms. "Stop, you beautiful cream filled eclair. You take mine off, I'll take yours off."

Ann stopped her movements she was previously making and started removing the matching apron from Leslie's body. After both aprons were removed, Ann picked up a can of whipped cream. "I know how you can never have waffles without the cream."

Ann put a dot of whipped cream on her neck. Leslie grinned at Ann as she licked the cream off Ann's neck. She whispered against Ann's skin "Oh, Ann. What a wonderful idea to only wear the aprons."

Leslie took the can and started going over her body until the cream covered her most sensitive parts. "Come on, Perkins. Time to get cleaning. We sure made a mess of the kitchen. Start by licking all this cream off."


End file.
